


Secret Warriors

by Persiflage



Series: Skoulson RomFest 2k16 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort Food, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Inspired by Photography, Light Bondage, Mentions of Coulson/Price, Mild Kink, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Safehouses, Showers, Skoulson Romfest 2k16, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, So Much Porn - I'm Not Even Kidding, Spanking, Spooning, Stockings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic: Coulson's arranged a safehouse exclusively for Daisy's use and it becomes their secret getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k16 for the prompt 'Secret Warriors' and inspired by three sexy photos I saw online. 
> 
> This is basically just porn with feels and not much else, but I figured after the Day 5 fic, people would be glad of this.

Daisy loves this safehouse. It's not as great as The Retreat, of course, but it's still a pretty good place. It's only a few blocks away from The Cocoon, and apart from herself and Coulson, no one else knows where it is.

The best thing about it is that once they walk through the door, they're just Daisy and Phil, and as far as possible, they leave work at the door – ops are neither planned nor analysed within its walls, and work's only discussed when strictly necessary. The two of them come here a couple of nights a week, usually after they've had an op with her Secret Warriors team.

She loves her team, and is very proud of the work they do, but being around so many Inhumans all the time can get pretty overwhelming for her – their vibrations tend to be more powerful, and therefore more exhausting, than those of regular humans, so she and Phil come to this safehouse so that she can get some rest and decompress.

Right now she's decompressing in the kitchen, naked apart from a skimpy pair of panties, a garter belt, and some stockings; her breasts are pressed into the chrome counter she's standing behind, and Coulson's cock is buried deep inside her. He's standing behind her, still wearing his suit pants and his shirt, although the sleeves are rolled up, and the top couple of buttons are undone (his tie's in his pants pocket).

They've been in this position for about half an hour, and he's not even fucking her yet, but Daisy's so aroused and wet that little trickles of moisture have spilled onto her thighs, and that turns her on even more. His left hand (his newest prosthetic is so lifelike it's visually indistinguishable from a flesh-and-blood one) is resting on her left buttock, while his right hand is stroking up her back, with a pause to squeeze her shoulder, before he moves it down to her lower back again.

Because it's been a rough couple of days (two of her people had been injured during their most recent mission, for which Daisy blames herself), she had asked him, after they'd both showered, if he could be Director Coulson tonight.

This is her way of asking him to take charge while they fuck (other times he'll ask her if he can be Agent Coulson, meaning she's the one in charge, the one who's clothed while he's naked).

Coulson's voice draws Daisy's attention back to the here-and-now as he tells her, "I'm going to fuck you now."

She tightens her muscles around his cock, and he grunts before beginning to thrust into her deep and hard. She comes almost immediately because she's so aroused, and he chuckles, then pauses until her sex relaxes again, before he resumes thrusting. She loves it when he fucks her from behind like this – she loves how deep he penetrates her with his big cock.

"C'mon Phil," she mutters, because he's thrusting slowly still – and she doesn't know why he's not moving faster – his balls must be pretty blue by now.

She squeals when he slaps her ass. "Did I say you could talk?" he demands, a husky note in his voice that turns her on even more.

"No, sir," she says smartly, then squeezes her muscles tightly around his cock again, trying to encourage him to move faster. He slaps her ass again, and she comes hard, eliciting a loud moan from him.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps, then he picks up the pace of his movements. He grabs her hips with both hands, and his own hips piston back and forth, and she comes a third time, before she feels his cock throbbing and pulsing inside her, and she moans with relief as he comes.

He pulls his cock out of her and come spills onto her thighs, which somehow makes her want him all over again. He turns her around to face him, and lifts his hand to cup her cheek.

"Better?"

She nods, then sinks to her knees in front of him and takes his cock into her mouth, licking and sucking him clean. His hand cups the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair, and she senses that he is also ready to go upstairs.

They head to the bedroom they share and Daisy strips off her stockings, panties, and garter belt, then climbs into the shower. Coulson joins her once he's undressed, and she shudders when he presses his body against hers, his hands cupping her breasts and his lips on the side of her neck. She presses back against him, and he slides his hands down her body to caress her inner thighs, although he avoids touching her sex because he knows she'll be too sensitive just yet.

She turns in his arms, and begins to soap his body, working the shower gel into his skin with firm strokes of her fingers. When she reaches his cock he moans as she soaps both it and his balls until he's hard again, the tip brushing against his belly. One of the best side effects of the GH drug, aside from it bringing him back to life of course, is that it's given him a lot more stamina, which means his refractory period is a lot shorter than is normal for a man of his age. Once his cock's rock hard, she works her way down his legs, from thighs to knees to ankles, then she gets to her feet again and lightly curls her fingers around his erection.

"What do you want to do with this?" she asks. "Any particularly preference for where you're gonna slide it in me?"

He groans, then leans in to speak in her ear. "In your ass."

She shudders. "We'd better get dried off, then."

He nods, then shuts off the shower, and they step out into the bathroom. They're quick to towel themselves dry, then they move into the bedroom, and Coulson grabs a tube of lube from the nightstand while Daisy settles in the middle of the bed.

Coulson climbs up beside her and she watches, her lower lip caught between her teeth, as he opens the lube and squeezes some onto the first and second fingers of his right hand. She spreads her legs, plants her feet firmly, then lifts her hips, and he smiles at her, then slips his middle finger into her ass. She moans loudly, then again when he adds the second finger and begins working her open. Once he's satisfied she's ready, he slicks lube all over his cock, then starts to slide it into her.

After he's buried inside her he waits, watching as she lifts her right hand from the sheet she's been clutching and begins vibrating the air over her clit and between the lips of her sex. She comes hard, rattling a couple of things in the room, and then he begins to fuck her.

Daisy had never tried anal sex before she and Coulson became lovers, and it hadn't even been his suggestion in the first place. There's no doubt that she's become a lot more sexually adventurous since the two of them started fucking six months ago.

Their first time together had followed a four day mission that had left Daisy feeling the effects of using her powers far more strongly than she usually did. Coulson had brought her to this safehouse, explaining that it was solely for her use. He'd made her dinner, which they'd eaten together, then said he'd head back to The Cocoon, but she'd asked him to stay the night.

"Why do you want me to stay the night?" he asked, clearly confused. "This place is for you, no one else."

"Yeah, I get that Phil, but I don't want to be here on my own, not tonight."

"Nightmares?" he asked gently, his expression softening.

She nodded. "Sometimes – " She paused, then inhaled deeply. "Sometimes after I've used my powers a lot, I have nightmares about my mom – I dream that it wasn't Cal who stopped her from killing me, but me."

"Oh Daisy." He stepped into her space and she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you mind staying?"

"Do I mind sleeping here in the safehouse, with you, rather than in The Cocoon with a bunch of noisy Inhumans? Yeah, Daisy, that's gonna be a real chore."

She laughed, which she suspected had been his intention. "I want to ask a further favour."

"Anything," he said promptly.

"Well, maybe you should hear what it is before you agree?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You know I can sense everyone's vibrations, and that each person's vibrations are unique to them?"

He nodded. "Yes, you've told me about that."

"Yeah, well some people's vibrations are more powerful than others."

"Like those of the Inhumans," he said. "Hence this safehouse."

"Hence," she agreed. "Equally, though, some people's vibrations are much more soothing than others' – like yours."

"Mine?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, Phil. I don't know if it's the GH drug we were both given, but your vibrations are on almost the same – well, frequency for want of a better word, as mine – which means your vibrations are by far the nicest to have nearby."

"So what does this have to do with the other favour you want to ask?"

"I want you to sleep with me – as in, share the bed with me."

Daisy waited for his answer, not minding that he didn't answer immediately – it was a big ask, after all. 

"Okay."

"Thank you," She gave him a weak smile, and he surprised her by kissing her forehead.

"Hey, if it helps my favourite superhero to sleep well, I'm not going to refuse."

They took it in turns to use the bathroom, with Daisy changing into the sweatpants and t-shirt she typically wore in bed while he cleaned his teeth, and she was already under the covers when he came out of the bathroom; she watched as he stripped off his button-down shirt and jeans, then removed his prosthetic, before he climbed into bed wearing just his boxers and undershirt.

To Daisy's relief he'd immediately moved behind her as she lay on her side, spooning with her as if this was totally normal for them. She had fallen asleep immediately, and slept deeply and dreamlessly for seven hours.

When she woke up, Coulson was still spooning her, his morning erection pressed hard against her ass. She had been unable to keep a smirk from her face, especially when he woke up a few minutes later, and mumbled her name into the side of her neck in a sleepy, yet very sexy sounding voice.

She sensed the exact moment when he realised what state he was in, even before he rolled away from her with a muted oath. She rolled over and positioned herself on her side, reaching out to clasp his arm.

"Phil, it's okay. I don't mind. I have slept with guys before, so I know all about morning wood." She saw he was blushing and moved closer, pressing her body against his side. "Wait. Is it not just morning wood?"

He shook his head, his expression pained, and Daisy leaned over and kissed him firmly. After a startled gasp as her mouth landed on his, he began to kiss her back, and she smirked against his lips.

"Finally, Phil," she murmured.

He growled, then rolled her onto her back, still kissing her, and she felt him push her t-shirt up to bare her breasts, then his right hand cupped her left breast, his palm brushing over her already stiff nipple. She moaned into his mouth even as they continued to kiss, and his hand drifted over to her other breast, then stroked down her body to the waistband of her sweatpants.

Because he hadn't yet fitted his prosthetic, he struggled with getting her sweatpants out of the way, so she lifted her hips and yanked on one side while he pulled the other until they were pulled down as far as her knees. He immediately slipped his hand into her panties, then pulled his mouth from hers with a muttered, "Fuck, Daisy, you're so wet" before he slid two fingers inside her. She was incredibly turned on – not only by the fingerfucking and kissing, but also by the press of his hard cock against her thigh as he leaned over her.

He worked her to an intense orgasm, which made a few things in the room rattle about as she climaxed, and he lifted his head, his eyes wide in surprise, then he smirked.

"Oh shut up," she said, shoving at his shoulder, even though he hadn't said anything.

He chuckled, then went back to fingering her while he sucked on her breasts; he drove her to a second room-rattling orgasm, and for a moment she almost blacked out.

As soon as she'd caught her breath, she pushed on his shoulder until he lay on his back, then she stood up on the bed and stripped out of her clothes. He watched her, his eyes wide, and his hand cupping his cock through his boxers.

"You need to ditch them, Phil," she told him bossily. "'cos I am gonna ride you until you're dry."

His eyes went wider still, then he began trying to wriggle out of his boxers one-handed, so she knelt beside him and stripped them off him, tossing them onto the floor along with her clothes.

"You want your hand?" she asked, and he nodded, so she fetched it for him, and once he'd fitted it in place, she asked him to sit with his back against the wall behind the bed, shoving pillows between his back and the wall. She sat down on his thighs, his cock between their bodies, and as she leaned in to kiss him, she pressed her breasts against his chest, while her right hand slid up the length of his cock to thumb the tip.

"Condom?" he asked.

"You're clean, aren't you?" 

He nodded. "I had the full medical exam after my trip to that other planet – and was given a clean bill of health. I haven't been with another woman since then."

"Then no, 'cos I'm still covered." She lifted herself up, still holding his cock, then slid down onto his hard dick.

They groaned almost in unison, Coulson muttering about how tight she was, while Daisy savoured the sensation of his cock stretching her – he was even bigger than she'd realised once he was inside her. But it was a good stretch, and once they'd both adjusted to his cock filling her, she began to move. He loosely wrapped his arms around her as she rode him deep and hard.

"So, Phil, you gonna 'fess up and tell me how long you've been wanting to fuck me?"

He blushed, and she quirked an eyebrow at him, amused. "Since you wore the red dress to Ace's aunt's house."

"I've gotta admit, I wore that one deliberately, just to see how you'd deal with it." She circled her hips, her hands on his shoulders, before she confessed, "I wanted to jump your bones that day, too."

"You did?"

"Hell yes. I very nearly asked you to fuck me on Lola's hood."

"That – fuck, Daisy – that sounds like a great idea."

"Seriously?" she asked. "What happened to 'Don't touch Lola'?"

He smirked. "You've touched Lola plenty of times, even before I let you drive her. If I want to plant your ass on her hood, then ask you to spread your legs for me, would you refuse?"

"Fuck," she moaned. "No. I wouldn't refuse that."

"Good." He grabbed her hips and began to thrust up beneath her, and it hardly took him any time to drive her to a climax. He came shortly after, while the room was still shaking from her orgasm.

"Remind me not to fuck you anywhere in the vicinity of other people," he teased.

"Behave," she retorted, then leaned in and bit down on his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

After that they'd made a habit of staying in the safehouse for a couple of nights a week, usually after an op, and they'd eat, fuck, and sleep together, which left Daisy feeling better able to deal with the stresses of running the Secret Warriors team.

As far as she can tell, no one knows that she and Coulson are having lots of sex – everyone seems to just take it for granted that, since he's her right hand, they spend a lot of time together outside of the actual field missions. She suspects that May or Bobbi would notice, but they're based at the Playground and the Secret Warrior missions don't often overlap with the SHIELD ones. 

It's a couple of weeks after he fucks her at the kitchen counter that he comes into her office mid-afternoon and asks, rather hesitantly, she thinks, if they can sleep at the safehouse that night. She's surprised by the request since they were only there three nights ago, and they don't have another mission scheduled, and she's about to comment when her eyes catch the calendar on her computer, and she realises it's a year since Roz Price was killed in front of his very eyes, and a year since he finally put down Ward.

"Of course we can," she tells him, and he smiles, thanks her, then disappears again. Daisy thinks about what food's in the safehouse, then she buzzes Alisha.

"Hey," Alisha says, smiling as she comes in.

"Hey. Listen, I have to pop for about half an hour, can you keep an eye while I'm gone?"

"Of course." She frowns. "Isn't Agent Coulson here?"

"He is, but he's a bit tied up right now, and I'd rather not interrupt." She looks up at the older woman. "You're not going to tell me you couldn't handle this lot, are you?"

Alisha grins. "Nah, I can do that, for half an hour, or more if you want to take longer."

Daisy nods, getting to her feet. "I certainly won't be gone more than an hour," she says. She picks up Lola's keys from her desk drawer, then grabs her backpack from the floor beside the desk, and heads to the garage.

She picks up the supplies she wants so that she can make dinner for Coulson tonight. He still hasn't disclosed his secret grilled cheese recipe, but that's okay – Daisy has her own recipe, which isn't secret, but he seems to like her variation as much as his own, and that's good enough for her. She's not just going to make him grilled cheese though, so she takes her time in the grocery store, picking up the perishables she needs, then she drives back to the safehouse and puts away her supplies in the kitchen and the bathroom, before she heads back to The Cocoon. She's back inside the hour, and Alisha just grins at her when Daisy walks back into her office and asks, "Everything okay?"

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Coulson's subdued when they leave The Cocoon, only speaking once to thank her for "doing this". She leans over and squeezes his hand. "It's okay, Phil, you don't need to thank me." He nods, then resumes staring through the windscreen, but she can tell he's not really seeing what's out there. 

Once at the safe house they shrug out of their coats and pull off their shoes, then Daisy steps into his personal space and slides her arms around him. 

"Look, I know what today is – " She feels his muscles tense, and she brushes her lips over his. "Phil, it's okay. You don't have to do or say anything you don't want to tonight, but I'd like to take care of you, pamper you a bit, if that's okay?"

"I – " He drops his head onto her shoulder and wraps his own arms around her. "Thank you, Daisy. I think I'd like that."

"Good." She massages the back of his neck and feels the tension easing out of his muscles. "First thing on the pamper Phil agenda is a bubble bath."

That makes him lift his head and look at her in surprise. "A bubble bath," he repeats.

"Yep. Trust me, it'll make you feel good."

"I do trust you," he says.

"C'mon then." She unwraps her arms, and takes his hand in hers, leading him upstairs.

Once in their bedroom she undresses him, not impersonally, but she's careful not to touch him in a sexual way – that's not what he needs right now. Then they move into the bathroom, Coulson in a fluffy bathrobe, and Daisy in the tank and jeans she'd changed into before they came here. 

She gets him to sit in the chair while she runs his bath, adding liberal amounts of bath oil to the hot water. Once she's satisfied that the bath is just right, he sheds the bathrobe, then climbs in.

"Okay?" she asks, and he nods, and she can sense that the hot water is already doing its job of easing his tension. "Good." She leans in and kisses his forehead. "I'm going to go and start making dinner. I'll be back up in a bit."

He reaches up and grabs her wrist as she turning away, and she turns back to him, looking inquisitive. "C'mere," he says softly, so she moves back in close, and he reaches up for her neck, and she realises he wants to kiss her, so she bends down and lets him curl his hand around the nape of her neck while he kisses her.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he says.

"Just returning the favour, Phil," she says. She briefly presses her lips to his again, then moves away, and he gives her a smile when she looks back from the doorway.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Downstairs she pulls out the steaks she bought and puts them on the counter, then she cleans and peels some potatoes, cutting them into thick fries, which she puts into a bowl of cold water until she's readied the steaks. Once both the fries and the steak are in the oven to bake, she goes back upstairs and sees Coulson is leaning back in the bath, his arms hanging loosely over the sides of the tub. She can sense he's asleep – not deeply, but enough that she decides not to disturb him, so she goes back downstairs to finish her dinner preparations.

When she returns to the bathroom, he's awake again, and he gives her a much more relaxed smile when she walks in. "Feeling better?" she asks.

"Yes, much," he tells her, and she nods, then helps him out of the bath, before beginning to rub him dry. Then they move into the bedroom and she helps him get dressed again, and he nuzzles her neck in his favourite spot as she's buttoning his shirt.

"The bubble bath was meant to relax you, Phil, not make you frisky."

He chuckles. "Well then maybe you shouldn't have got involved, 'cos you make me frisky."

She laughs too, then steps back from him. "Food first, friskiness after. Although I'd like to give you a massage later, if that's okay?"

"With your powers?" he asks, sounding eager.

She laughs again. "Yeah, Phil, with my powers."

He nods, then pulls her back into his arms and kisses her. "It means a lot to me, you taking care of me like this."

"Well it means a lot to me that you let me," she tells him, remembering the early days of their relationship, when they'd each found it hard persuading the other to let themselves be looked after – getting to this point has taken a lot of work for them both, but she's glad they'd reached this point before today.

They head downstairs and she sees his eyes widen as he takes in the scents of cooking that are coming from the kitchen. "You cooked for me."

"I said I was going to make dinner," she says.

"Yeah. I just – well I figured it'd be something simple."

She shakes her head. "I've been taking cooking lessons from Joey and Alisha. Just simple stuff that even I can't screw up. I figured it was time I learned 'cos it's not fair on you that you always have to cook."

"I don't mind," he says.

She chuckles. "Yeah, Phil, I know you love to cook, but you shouldn't have to always do it. Will you lay the table while I do the starters?"

"Starters," he repeats, sounding amazed. 

"Yeah, Phil, starters. And there's dessert for after the main course – though that one's store bought, not homemade because I haven't got as far as learning to make desserts yet."

He makes a growly sort of noise, then pulls her into his arms and kisses her, all open-mouthed and dirty, which startles her, but she goes with it.

"What was that for?" she wonders when he releases her finally.

"Because the idea of you learned to cook for me is kinda sexy," he says, looking a bit sheepish.

"God, you're such a dork," she teases, and he pouts dramatically, so she lightly punches his arm. "Lay the table, Phil."

He throws her a salute. "Yes ma'am."

Daisy rolls her eyes, but she doesn't mind – she's just happy that he's not as melancholy as when they first got here.

She makes grilled cheese with bacon bits, and serves it with thick slices of beef tomato, and they drink chocolate milk – because for all Coulson has the reputation of being a foodie, he actually loves what actual food snobs would consider to be lower class food, the sort of stuff he'd have eaten with his mom, especially after his father died and his mom was less well-off.

After their starters, Daisy serves up their steaks and home-made fries, and his eyes go wide when he sees the carefully garnished steaks. 

"I think we should get married," he says, and she's glad she'd already set the plates down before he blurted that out.

"Why?" she asks, confused by the nonsequitur. 

"So we can do this every night."

She laughs, then fetches the bottle of wine she'd opened earlier, and pours them both a glass. "I think I should be offended you don't want to marry me for the awesome sex."

"I don't need to marry you for that, Daisy – we already have awesome sex."

She laughs again, and they eat, Coulson teasing her about sex and cooking, and Daisy teasing him back. 

After they finish their steaks and fries, she fetches out their dessert.

"What is that?" he asks, as she sets the plate down.

"That is 'Death By Chocolate' – well, that's what the Brits call it, so Jemma tells me. Over here it's known by the more boring name of 'American Fudge Cake'."

"It looks amazing," he says.

She nods. "Yeah. Like I said, it's store bought, not homemade, but it looks pretty good all the same."

"I see what this is now," he declares after the first mouthful, which he'd eaten in a very obviously seductive manner. She lifts an eyebrow at him, her mouth still full of chocolate cake. "You're determined to put me in a food coma tonight so I can't get frisky with you."

She raises both eyebrows, then sighs dramatically. "Darn, fooled again."

He laughs, and she smirks across the table at him. Pampering him tonight was definitely the best idea – he's a lot more relaxed and just happier in general than she'd expected him to be, given today's anniversary.

They finish eating, then stack the dishwasher, and Coulson refuses her offer of coffee, so they head upstairs. It's too early to sleep, but she did promise him a massage. As she follows him upstairs, she thinks briefly of Lincoln – their relationship hadn't amounted to much, despite the dramatic kiss they'd shared after she'd escaped from the English castle with the others – in the end there were more things about which they disagreed, than agreed, and while he works at The Cocoon, helping new Inhumans to finish their transitioning, she sees little of him – and it helps that the place is big enough for them not to run into each other very often.

Once in the bedroom, they undress each other, trading kisses between removing items of clothing, and by the time Coulson takes off his boxers, Daisy's wet and he's hard, so she's not a bit surprised when he tells her he'd rather fuck her than have a massage. 

"Can I save the massage for later, or tomorrow, or something?"

She chuckles. "Of course you can, Phil. I'm not gonna say no, if you'd rather fuck me."

"Good." He tumbles her onto the bed, then climbs up after her, and she immediately grabs him and rolls him onto his back, making him groan.

"Stay there," she tells him, "or I'll tie you up."

"Tie me up anyway," he says, and she's so startled she can only gape at him for the moment.

"Seriously?" He nods, looking a little defiant, so she pins him to the bed, his cock hard against her belly, and kisses him really hard, all teeth and tongue. Then she scrambles off the bed and rummages in the closet drawers until she finds a couple of scarves she'd bought but never yet worn.

He watches her intently as she leans over him and secures his wrists to the headboard, then she feels his mouth on her breast, and that makes her even wetter. As soon as his wrists are secure, she moves over him, guiding his cock into her slick heat, and sinking down with a moan as he fills her.

She holds her position as he continues to suck on her breast, then switches to the other one. He bites – not too hard, but firmly enough – and she comes, and it's Coulson's turn to moan as her inner walls tighten around his cock. As soon as her muscles loosen up again, she begins to ride him, her hands on his outstretched arms, and his mouth moving from breast to breast until she comes a second time, then she straightens up, and he whimpers, then groans as she begins to move faster. His hips buck up beneath her and she takes his cock deeper whenever she sinks back down onto him. She's unsurprised when he jerks at the scarves, trying to get his hands free, and she smirks at him as he growls in frustration.

"Fuck, Daisy, untie me."

She shakes her head, continuing to ride him hard, until she comes a third time, and then he comes too, filling her as his cock throbs and pulses. She feels limp and she stretches out on top of him, not even reaching up to untie him for a few moments while her sex throbs and her breath comes unsteadily.

"Fuck, Phil," she says, then reaches up to free his wrists.

"Yeah," he agrees, and wraps his arms around her before kissing her.

They settle down to sleep soon after that, and as Daisy spoons up behind Coulson, she can't help being grateful that the evening's turned out far better than she'd anticipated – it may be clichéd that food and sex, and a bit of pampering have comforted him, but what matters is that he has been comforted, and isn't brooding in a corner somewhere.

She nuzzles the nape of his neck, and hears him sigh softly, then his breathing slows and she can tell he's falling asleep. She feels sleep creeping up on her, too, and she presses a final kiss to his neck before she succumbs, content at the way the day has ended.


End file.
